


[Vid] When We Dance

by heresluck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-15
Updated: 2002-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dream after all. Music: Heather Nova, "Paper Cup"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] When We Dance

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BtVS-WhenWeDance-mp4.zip)


End file.
